Alpha Flight Vol 1 3
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Origins of Alpha Flight: Purpose | Writer2_1 = John Byrne | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Synopsis2 = 10 years ago James MacDonald Hudson sits in his apartment in Edmonton. He ruminates over the events that led him to break into the Am-Cam building to steal their cybernetic super-suit. Former Am-Cam secretary, Heather McNeil, stops by the house armed with a fresh supply of groceries. She sees the helmet to the cyber-suit sitting on the coffee table and realizes that Mac is the one who broke into Am-Cam the previous evening. Heather spontaneously declares her love for Mac, but Hudson is reluctant to reciprocate as she is only seventeen-years-old. Over the following year however, the two do in fact marry one another. James and Heather travel to the Parliament building in Ottawa and consult with an official named Frank Hulme. James tells him everything that he had done at the Am-Cam Corporation and further reveals that he legally owns the helmet that powers the cyber-suit. Hulme consults with the Prime Minister, and they realize that Hudson is just the sort of man they need in the Ministry of Defense. Hulme arranges to retroactively place Hudson on the government payroll, and makes restitution with Am-Cam. Parliament creates a research and development program under the umbrella of the Ministry of Defense called Department H, and they select Hudson to act as the department's administrator. During this time he meets the Canadian secret agent known as Wolverine. One day, Hudson reads a newspaper article about a new American super-hero team known as the Fantastic Four. Inspired by the article, he decides to create his own Canadian defensive response team called Alpha Flight. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Frank Hulme * Pierre Trudeau Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Parliament Hill *** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Air Canada DC-9 | StoryTitle3 = Guardian First of Alpha Flight! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Byrne | Inker3_1 = John Byrne | Colourist3_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer3_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor3_1 = Denny O'Neil | Synopsis3 = Pinup | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * Sequence 1 Yesterday Man ** The scenes involving the Master of the World and Marrina take place a short period of time later than the rest of the events in this issue. This will not be revealed until issue #4. ** This is the first issue where James MacDonald Hudson begins referring to himself as Guardian. Shaman suggested the name to him in issue #2. ** The Invisible Woman appeared last in Fantastic Four Vol 1 260. ** The Sub-Mariner appeared last in Fantastic Four Vol 1 260. ** Puck and Shaman do not appear in this issue. Both characters are currently at the Fort Albany Hospital as a result of injuries that Puck received at the hands of Marrina in issue #2. * Sequence 2 Purpose ** This story takes place ten years prior to Alpha Flight Vol 1 1, and concurrently with events first chronicled in Fantastic Four Vol 1 1. ** This story continues from the second story in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #2. ** Pierre Trudeau appeared last in Uncanny X-Men #140 with a corresponding flashback taking place in Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #1. This is his final appearance to date. Trivia * This issue indicates that Marrina is twenty-years-old, whereas issue #2 stated that she was hatched only eighteen years ago. The Master of the World states that her egg was first laid over 40,000 years ago. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) Annual * Alpha Flight Special * Alpha Flight (Volume 2) * Alpha Flight (Volume 3) | Links = * * * * * * Alpha Flight article at Wikipedia * Alpha Flight at Marvel Universe * Alpha Flight at the Marvel Directory * AlphaFlight.Net * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at UXN * Alpha Flight Cover Art Gallery }}